


Someday Soon We'll Be Together

by Morley21 (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Drunk Bellamy, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Clarke, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sad Bellamy, Sad Clarke, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Morley21
Summary: "We both have no idea if we're gonna be together in the end, but one thing's for sure, I'll do everything I can to make it happen.And remember that, no matter where we are, or how hard it gets, I'll always be in love with you."





	Someday Soon We'll Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic is inspired by a song "Be Together" — Major Lazer ft. Wild Belle, and this chapter's name by Jaymes Young's "Moondust".

 

 

"Are you with me?" Bellamy asked, his eyes desperately looking for comfort in her presence.

"Always." Raven answered immediately, surprised that he even asked. Her eyes were filled with tears, but somehow she still managed to look strong. If only he could do the same.

They were just standing there, for hours it seemed. Earth was getting more red by every minute, looking like a giant fireball. The thought of Clarke dying in biggest pain and agony made Bellamy feel like someone was punching him in the stomach without stopping. His whole life, all he did was protect people he loved, and he always failed miserably. This was no exception. His mother, Jasper, Lincoln, Clarke, Charlotte, even Octavia, he always fails to protect the ones he cares about. His heart is full of sorrow and guilt, and his demons are following him through his life, they're part of him now. All the innocent people he's killed, all the mistakes he's made were hunting him. The voices in his head were unbearable, driving him insane, but every time Clarke was with him, they'd go silent. Almost like she was his savior, a guardian angel, the one who slayed his demons. Who's going to shut them down now?

"You're not the only one who lost someone you care about today." Raven broke the silence. "I loved her too. Not in _that way_ , but I did. She was my friend." she knew it's so hard to talk to Bellamy, especially now. He doesn't let others see his vulnerability, it's like he wants to hide that he's human and that he can be hurt too. He was himself only with Clarke, and Raven knows he'll never be that honest with her, but she has to try to fill the whole in his heart. Even if he refuses to admit there is one. She'll do it for Clarke, she'll do it for him, for everyone. They can't afford to lose him.

"That way. What does that mean?" he was still looking down at Earth, but at least he's talking now.

"Bellamy, we all knew you were _in love_ with her." she regretted those words the second they came out of her mouth. Now, Bellamy is going to deny his feelings and it'll probably end up with a fight and him shutting himself off from everyone. She wants to help, not make this worse.

She shook her head: "I'm sorry, it just came out because I wasn't thinking, of course you weren―" 

"Do you think she knew?" he looked at Raven, and there was maybe a hint of regret on his face for this unexpected question.

"What?" she blinked clearly confused, she wasn't expecting this. 

"Nothing, forget it." he took a sip of his drink, trying to somehow erase the awful guilt eating him alive.

"I think it's time to go to the main room and be there for others." she slowly said, deciding to stop talking about Clarke. It's too soon, they'll have enough right occasions to do it. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he nodded in response. 

They walked in the main room. Harper was sleeping, her head laying on Monty's lap. He was worried, and Bellamy could swear there were tears in his dark eyes. He's lost too many people close to him, and he's only a child. All of them are. It was up to Bellamy to keep them safe, dear God, Clarke was only a child too. She believed in him, she probably never thought he's going to leave her behind. He let her down in every possible way. Suck it up Bell! If you can't be okay now, how do you expect anyone else to be? You need to be their leader, to be both head and the heart, continue what Clarke started.

Emori and Murphy were talking and genuinely being happy. They weren't even noticing Bellamy's nor Raven's presence. They were alive and it's all that mattered to them.

"How do I say I love you in Grounder's language?" Murphy playfully asked.

"I love you?" Emori raised here eyebrow, leaning closer. "There's no such thing as 'I love you'. If you love someone, you show them. Words are just words. If you care about someone, they deserve better than those 8 damn letters." 

Murphy nodded in agreement. "That actually makes sense." he said looking down at their fingers tightly interlocked. 

"You naive fool." she said burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I just made that up. Murphy, _ai hod yu in_." 

"I hope that means I love you 'cause otherwise you gotta find yourself another place for sleep tonight." 

Bellamy was not very proud of it, but he listened to every thing those two were saying to each other and he felt his heart _burning_. He missed her so much.

The moment when you lose the person you love is something no words can describe. Death is always out there, waiting for her next victim, but you never know is she going to hit someone you care about. And you don't know how's like to feel the pain, physical ache and emptiness in your chest, when you realize you will never see them again. You'll never hear their voice again. You'll never have a chance to talk to them again. You'll never feel their gaze on you. You'll never be able to hug and comfort them. It's just all gone. One second they're there, and the other everything just slips through your fingers and nothing you do can bring them back. If you only had one moment, if you could only turn back time just enough to say all the things you always wanted to say to them but you were never brave enough, and now all you've got is to live in the past. You stupid coward. _Regret_. Because you haven't spent every possible chance to be with them. Because you never told them how much you loved them. Because why them? Why not you? 

"Bellamy." Raven's voice snapped him back to reality. "What do you think about that?"

"About what?" he asked confused, his voice was more husky than usual.

"We were talking about it literally a minute ag―. Okay, not important I'm not gonna argue about this now." she took a deep breath and continued. "Let's talk about the real matters. We were considering to make a funeral speech for Jasper and.. uh." hesitation in her voice said it all.

" _Clarke_. You can say her name and expect me not to go crazy. It's fine." he didn't really believe in his words, but he hoped the others bought them. 

There was a huge moment of silence after he finished that sentence. It was like his friends somehow felt his fragile heart is about to explode so they've decided that it's better to not say anything.

"So, what do you think about it?" Echo joined the conversation. 

"I think that none of this is your business. If I recall correctly, you were the one holding a knife at her throat not a long time ago." 

"I am sorry for everything Bellamy. I truly am." 

"I don't care. You think your  _sorry_ can bring her back? Goddammit, you should've fucking died instead of her." his eyes were instantly filled with angry tears.

Raven gripped his arm. "BELLAMY. CALM DOWN."

His whole body was shaking. "I―I can't. She's gone." the pain in his voice made her heart break in million pieces. "Bell, we can't lose you too." she was desperate. 

Echo left the room crying. Emori and Harper ran for her. Monty, Murphy and Raven sat in a circle around Bellamy. 

"Guys I don't need you all to watch me cry. I can do that by myself too." he tried to joke but he couldn't. "About that funeral speech. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be there. But do it. They both deserved that at least."

"Bellamy we're not doing it without you. And you'll forever regret it if you don't attend this." Monty gave him a look full of compassion. "You  _have_ to say goodbye." 

Bell scoffed. "I'll regret what? Giving a funeral speech to people who will never hear it. You know their corpses back on Earth might get pretty angry that I didn't give them a proper tribute."

"Hey, take a deep breath. It's okay to feel sad, and vulnerable, and hurt. Don't be afraid to show it." Raven tried to make him feel better.

"Listen, dude. If Clarke was alive she'd tell you the same. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for her." Murphy added.

Bellamy nodded, gathering all the advises in his head. He briefly closed his eyes. "Fine. When are we doing it?"

"We're all tired. Try to get some sleep and we'll do it tomorrow." Monty said.

"And remember." Raven joined. "If you need us, we're here."

"Plus you'll sleep much better if you apologize to Echo. You blamed her for the thing that happened to Clarke and that's a complete nonsense. I think she's crying as we're speaking." Murphy rolled his eyes trying to keep it cool and phlegmatic.

"Harper and Emori are with her she'll be  _fine_." Bell answered not very interested. "Goodnight."

He walked down the hallways and opened the entrance doors of the Sky Box, where the delinquents spent their days inside their small prison cells. It was the only place for space group they could go and have real beds to sleep on. His sister, Murphy, Monty, Harper, they were all in these cells. _Clarke_ was in here. He was walking past those little rooms, lost in his thoughts. But suddenly, something snapped him back to the reality. This can't be it. No. 

Clarke's cell. It must be hers, all those drawings, yes, it's hers. He walked in feeling like he was entering a temple. The thought that Clarke's hand did all of this, that every little thing represented her thoughts, fantasies and hopes made him smile again. His eyes were filled with tears but it didn't matter. All that mattered is that he's finally found something to make him remember her. On the floor there was a beautiful drawing of clear night sky full of stars. Earth, it was her dream. If only she knew that dream is going to cost her life. He laid down on her bad, exhausted and broken. He has so many years of life ahead of him, and it all scares him to death. How's he going to make it without her? She was his beacon of light. Now he's left in the dark, and it's so cold and lonely there. Tomorrow he has to say goodbye to her, but the thing is—he doesn't want to. He wants to carry her with him forever.

 

...

"Wake up Blake!" Murphy yelled. 

"C'mon let me live." he burried his head deeper in his pillow. 

"Where are you? I know I'm close I just don't know which cell is yo—" he stopped looking at Bellamy in Clarke's old bed. "You gotta be kidding me. How did you find this?" 

"Murphy get out right now." Bell groaned.

"I think that's exactly what Clarke would say if she saw you in here." he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, time to wake up. They're giving some sort of tribute to Jasper and Blondie or whatever. I thought you should be there."

"And you just don't care about anything that happened, huh?" Bellamy got up, irritated by his behavior. "Clarke would never act like that if  _you_ died. Nor would Jasper. But of course, it's much easier being an asshole than actually caring about people. Let me tell you something. She saved your life so many times, and she was the only one who  _believed_ in your redemption, who believed you can do better. At least she deserved to not be a subject of your mediocre jokes. Now get out of my way." he pushed him and ran away to the others whipping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. 

He got in, certainly interrupting Raven in her speech. "Oh, Bellamy. Come in. I was about to finish.. Uhm, we've been waiting for you."

"It's okay. Continue." he sat next to Harper and Monty.

"Moonshine?" Monty offered. 

"Sure." he nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"...she was good. She was kind. She cared about all of us. And she saved us, _again_. She died like a hero, and we'll always remember her as one. Rest in peace Clarke, may we meet again. You will be missed"  

"It's my turn, huh?" Monty stood up letting go of Harper's hand. "Jasper.. I've watched him torture himself for three months, I was trying to help him, trying to do something. Maybe I should've tried harder. He was my friend, my brother." he raised his drink in the air, laughing nostalgically, "We made our first moonshine together. I've watched him grow up. I've watched him... die. I guess it's easier because I said goodbye. But I still miss him, every day, every hour, every minute. I miss his smile. I miss his stupid jokes. I wish I died that day instead of Maya. I'm sorry. I love you, brother. May we meet again." 

"Bellamy if you want to—" Raven said, suddenly she stopped talking. Is she pushing too hard? She sees the pain and blame in his eyes. She rubbed his back "If you have anything to say.."

For a moment, he wants to say everything. When he felt his friends' support and love, frankly, he wants to open up. But then, the guilt is back. You're the one who left her behind. If you just waited, for a minute, for a second, if you chose her over helping Murphy to bring Monty back... No, don't go there. There are a lot of things you _should've said_ , but does it even matter now? "I thought we had time." he said to himself, but the truth is, he always knew it was the matter of time before they lose each other. Destiny just kept throwing rocks at them, and one day they, he knew, they'll fall. The thing is, he thought they will fall _together_. He loved Clarke and he never told her. Maybe he'll just show her he loved her with his life. He'll lead their people for her. 

He shook his head and took another sip of his moonshine.

"No." he said while leaving the room. He went to his room, _her_ room. Leaning against the wall, Bellamy closed his eyes letting the tears drop down his cheeks. 

"I need you, Princess." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I worked pretty hard to make this one without mistakes, but let me know if I made any. This is my first fic ever so I hope you'll leave kudos/comments if you liked it and let me know if you want to see another chapter which will be Clarke's POV! Anything you do will mean so much to me. ♡


End file.
